


【贺顶红】性爱成瘾（下）

by Ningen_shikkaku



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, 偏执, 双向暗恋, 性爱成瘾, 救赎, 病态
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ningen_shikkaku/pseuds/Ningen_shikkaku
Summary: 初见时莫关山是高岭之花，一身孤傲孤立前行，是贺天的存在，让这朵花有了温度。再见时莫关山是一束微光，带着满眼的欢喜和温暖，照亮贺天深处的深渊污泥之处。“莫仔，只有你能压制住我身体的怪物。”贺天抚摸着身旁人疲惫的面颊，“所以，抓住我吧。”莫关山吻上贺天的眼角，阻止了眼泪的流露，他轻声道：“…好。”
Relationships: 贺顶红 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 155





	【贺顶红】性爱成瘾（下）

**Author's Note:**

> 微博：@成皿良子。

贺天接到电话的时候还在睡梦里，对面的男孩声音有些沙哑：“…天哥，我今天能去找你吗…？”  
贺天揉了揉发疼的脑袋，才缓过神来，看了眼屏幕上的联系人，轻声道：“以后别打电话了。”  
丁莫有些手足无措：“我…我哪里做错了吗，天哥？！”  
贺天微喘了口气，沉默了一会儿，“我会让下面的人给你汇一笔钱。”  
对面有哽咽声传过来，贺天微皱了皱眉：“…你还是学生，以后别去那种地方。”  
“…谢谢天哥。”丁莫顿了顿，“是因为前两天在聚会上认识的那个人吗？”  
“不是你该问的就别问。”贺天有些烦躁。  
丁莫慌忙道歉，声音细细的快要哭出声：“他来找我了。”  
贺天猛然清醒过来，“他找你干什么？”  
“山哥以为我们是男朋友，所以找我问了一些事……”丁莫感觉到贺天的呼吸变得沉重了起来，慌忙开口：“我没有乱说话，但是山哥已经猜出来我们的关系了。”  
“山哥？”贺天微喘了口气，“叫的还挺亲。”  
“山哥是一个很温柔的人。”丁莫有些不好意思的笑了，“我知道天哥喜欢山哥，他也是真的关心你的。”  
贺天心口一颤，淡声道：“我知道了。”

贺天没想到莫关山会去酒吧堵他，一出门就看到莫关山一双眼睛通红无比，像是刚哭过的样子。  
贺天脚步一顿，选择将人无视着走了过去，莫关山却突然冲上来拽住了他的袖子。  
“贺天。”莫关山开口声音有些沙哑。  
身后的人猛然一惊，正准备上前去拉莫关山，却被贺天冰冷的眼神制止住了。贺天示意他们去取车，随即轻笑一声看着眼前的人：“既然是来玩，就别在门口站着啊。”  
莫关山嘴唇颤动着，眼前又水雾弥漫起来，他吸了吸鼻子，一把拽着贺天的手就往前走，开口声音已经有了哭腔：“和我去看医生。”  
贺天一时之间没有反应过来，他看着莫关山微颤的背影，攥他衣服的手紧紧的，仿佛松开的话，他就会消失一样。  
贺天呼吸变得沉重起来，顿了顿，还是将莫关山的手拉了开，他露出一脸戏谑的笑容：“公共场合你这样拉着我，别人可是会误会的，如果你迫不及待的想要和我上床，我们可以进包间里玩。”  
莫关山转过身，早已是哭的不成样子，他嘶哑着声音，压抑着心口的疼痛，“你为什么要瞒着我，为什么要躲我？！！发生了那么大的事情为什么都不和我说！！！”

展正希和贺天通电话的时候，莫关山就在一旁，一字一句他全听了去。  
展正希说，贺天从高中的时候就喜欢他了，被绑走的那天，原本是想要和他告白的。  
当从展正希的口中知道整件事情经过的时候，莫关山感觉他整个人快要疯了，他听着听着，已经是泣不成声。  
其实那天莫关山也是有话对贺天说的。  
他明明不喜欢男人，可是莫关山不懂为什么看到贺天躺在课桌上午睡的时候，看着他的侧脸心脏会加快速度，就像要喘不过气。  
这种感情随着高考的倒计时，莫关山越来越分辨不清他对贺天的感觉，可是临到毕业典礼的那天，他却突然很想告诉贺天：如果可以，我们上同一所大学。  
可是当初没来得及说出的话，就这样一直埋葬了六年。  
当年的白衣少年，如今已经遍体鳞伤。

看到莫关山的眼泪贺天突然慌了神，一时之间立在原地不知道作何反应。  
在他的记忆里，莫关山只在校门口的那天哭过一次。  
高中的那段时期，即使再多沉重的负担压在莫关山的肩上也没有见过他有一丝抱怨，在外打工受了很多委屈也从来没有像现在这样，哭的撕心裂肺像一个孩子。  
好像两次莫关山落泪的理由，都是因为他。  
贺天伸出手很想为莫关山擦掉眼角的泪，可到最后他还是忍住了，他轻笑出声，淡声道：“我不知道你在说什么。”  
“展正希什么都告诉我了，”莫关山伸出手去拉贺天的手，“贺天，我陪你去看心理医生好不好？”  
贺天脸色立刻沉了下来，挡住了莫关山伸过来的手，向后退了一步，“说完了吧，那我就先走了。”

“贺天，你见不得你这样任由自己堕落下去！！”莫关山看着贺天的背影突然喊道。  
“我就是个人渣。”贺天笑出了声，又道：“所以离我远点好吗？！”  
“你也喜欢我的。”莫关山环住贺天的腰，“你和别人做爱的时候喊的都是我的名字。”  
贺天没有说话，莫关山又道：“我不想和你渐行渐远。”  
贺天勾了勾唇，“没想到你还有偷看别人做爱的兴趣。”  
“贺天，一切都会好的。”莫关山轻声道。  
贺天一点点将莫关山的手掰开，“我觉得我现在过的已经很好了。”  
贺天头也不回的坐进了车里离开了。

莫关山并没有放弃，他搬到了贺天的隔壁，既然贺天不愿意去看心理医生，那他就担当了心理医生的角色。  
莫关山开始查阅相关类型的资料书籍，每天都跑到贺天家中拉着他起来晨跑，给他做饭，饮食和生活节奏结合着。  
一开始贺天是拒绝的，各种理由推辞躲避，莫关山来的时候不允许手下人开门，做的饭也不允许送进来，可是莫关山却像个小尾巴一样寸步不离的呆在他的身后。  
贺呈看着贺天虽然嘴上在拒绝，可是脸上的笑容却渐渐的多了起来，于是贺呈直接腾出了房间让莫关山住进了家中。  
一时之间，仿佛又回到了高中时期贺天一直围绕在莫关山身边的时候。  
肮脏糜乱的污泥之地，突然有那么一束光照了进来，那是深渊的人一直仰望的月亮。

贺天开始减少了出去的次数，选择留在了莫关山的身边，他能够感受到有什么东西在改变着。  
莫关山洗完澡正准备回房间休息，路过贺天房间的时候突然有一双手伸了出来，将他拽进了屋子里。  
贺天埋进莫关山的脖间，撕咬着那喉间一点细肉，喘息浓重。  
“不舒服吗？”莫关山抚摸着贺天的头发，“哪里难受？”  
“想和你做。”贺天舔舐着莫关山的耳垂，舌头滑进了耳洞里，把身下的人弄得气喘连连。  
莫关山愣了一下，伸手抵在了两人之间，颤声道：“…有些痒。”  
“我不想强迫你。”贺天伸出舌头去舔莫关山的眼角。  
莫关山只觉得全身酥麻，贺天的吻滑倒了他的乳头，挑逗般的开始撕咬吸吮着，不一会儿莫关山就感觉下身已经硬的发胀，他抱住贺天的脑袋，已经是默认：“我爱你，贺天。”  
贺天手悄声无息的滑进了莫关山的底裤，撸动着他高起的阳物，笑道：“就算我已经是个同时能睡四个人的人渣你也喜欢？”  
莫关山看着贺天将他的东西含到了嘴里，开始吞吐起来，贺天像是在品尝什么美味的食物一样，莫关山顿时耳朵连带着整张脸噌的红了起来，他的声音变得很小：“那我试着一个人满足四个人的份儿，你接受我好不好？”  
贺天抓着莫关山腿的手突然用力了起来，像是被什么触动了一样口中吞吐的越来越深，弄得莫关山两条腿直打颤，“贺天…你慢点…！”  
贺天控制住莫关山下滑的身体，嘴下用了力。  
莫关山只觉得身下的感觉越来越奇怪，除了如蚂蚁皮肤的那种密密麻麻的刺痛同时还伴随着一种说不出来的舒爽。  
莫关山伸手撕扯着贺天的头发，眼泪横流，喘息连连，贺天感觉头发被猛地拽紧，一股灼热的精液，射进了他的口中。  
莫关山手下松了劲儿，顺着墙壁瘫坐在了地上，他伸手去掰贺天的嘴：“快吐出来…”  
贺天苦笑着揉了揉被拽的生疼的头皮，然后将精液全部吞进了肚子里，还张开嘴给莫关山看。  
莫关山一张脸羞得通红，“你怎么吞下去了，那么脏…！”  
“甜的。”贺天装模作样的点评，趁着莫关山不注意，一把钳制住他的的脸，用力的吻了上去。  
莫关山被突然的攻势吓到了，贺天将舌尖的腥甜味卷进他的口中，攻势之猛的根本无法去招架。没过一会儿莫关山就觉得呼吸越来越困难，津液积存在口中怎么也咽不下，最后顺着嘴角溢了出来。  
临到最后一刻，贺天终于停了下来，莫关山犹如渴死之鱼剧烈的喘息着：“你…是要闷死我吗？”  
“是不是甜的。”贺天笑。  
莫关山脸红的像是要滴出血，被堵的一句话也说不出来，只想找个地缝钻进去。  
贺天没给他反应的机会，直接将人抱起压在了床上，莫关山愣了愣，贺天已经掏出了润滑液挤在了他的穴口。  
凉凉的液体在穴口一点点的打转，贺天试着伸进了一根手指，莫关山闷哼了一声咬紧了下唇，贺天轻道：“我会慢点，疼了就说出来。”  
莫关山点了点头，贺天开始动作起来，又试着往里面放进了两个手指。贺天的手指细长好看，莫关山感觉他的指腹碰到了穴内的一点，顿时只觉得全身有一阵酥麻的电流蔓延到了四肢。  
“原来在这里。”贺天笑道。  
“啊…哈啊…贺天…你别一直碰那个地方…身体不变得好奇怪……”莫关山急忙去推贺天，却被这股异样的酥麻弄得一阵又一阵的颤栗，根本没有多余的力气去阻止。  
贺天拉起莫关山的腿缠在腰上，用力的顶了进去，莫关山吸了一口凉气，只觉得穴口撕心裂肺的疼，眼泪瞬间逼了出来。  
“你别动…！别动…！”莫关山哭喊着。  
贺天没敢再动，低头去和莫关山接吻，想要转移一下他的注意力，却听到他轻声开口：“现在可以了…”  
声音软软的，像是在撒娇，贺天埋进莫关山的胸前，咬上他白皙的肩膀，沉声道：“莫仔，我爱你。”  
“贺天，我也爱…！”莫关山还没来得及感动，贺天就开始在穴内冲撞起来，每一下都直顶刚才的敏感处，呻吟声不受控制的从口中溢出来。  
没过一会儿莫关山就缴械投降了，白浊的精液射在了小腹上，流进了两个人的交合处。  
贺天没想过要放过他，又一次将撸动着他的阳物，背入了进去，莫关山用两只手臂支撑着摇摇欲坠的身体，后穴水声涟涟让他臊的全身都呈现一种粉色。接连射了好几次，随着每一次的顶撞前端开始淅淅沥沥的往外冒着白浊。

心口的某处有什么仿佛在被填满，腐烂的身体在无望的黑暗里，也想开出洁白的花。

做到深处，两个人都想把对方揉进自己的身体里，撕咬，缠绵，冲撞，射精。  
莫关山看着床单上一片狼藉，有剧烈运动留下的汗液还有不知道射了多少次的精液，两种味道混合在一起形成了一股性爱留下来的腥味。  
两个人的身体交缠着，直到精疲力竭。  
初见时莫关山是高岭之花，一身孤傲孤立前行，是贺天的存在，让这朵花有了温度。  
再见时莫关山是一束微光，带着满眼的欢喜和温暖，照亮贺天深处的深渊污泥之处。  
“莫仔，只有你能压制住我身体的怪物。”贺天抚摸着身旁人疲惫的面颊，“所以，抓住我吧。”  
莫关山吻上贺天的眼角，阻止更多眼泪流出来，他轻声道：“…好。”


End file.
